Complications with a Twist A Story Redo
by KateCayce
Summary: I wasn't satisfied with the way Complications turned out, so I rewrote it in a new direction. PLEASE! R&R!
1. New Orders

Disclaimer – I have no claim on Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis other than the chance to live out a few fantasies. Dr. Melody Hayden is my own creation and alter ego in this story.

I had written Complications, but thought of a new version of the story.

**Complications with a Twist**

**Chapter 1 – New Orders**

"Doctor Hayden, are you leaving the SGC?" Teal'c asked as he met up with Melody Hayden in the hall on Level 18.

Mel stopped mid-stride, turned towards Teal'c, and looked up at him. _Wow, news sure travels faster around here than I thought._ _But I knew that! _ She took shook her head and thought a moment before smiling and answering the Jaffa. "I'm not _exactly_ leaving. I've been asked to Atlantis."

"This is a great opportunity for you." Teal'c briefly nodded his head before continuing on their journey to a briefing.

Mel let out a big, loud breath and laughed. "I guess you could call it that. I wasn't sure what to think of it at first."

"Think of what?" Daniel Jackson joined the party moving closer to the conference room on the level above the Gate Room.

"I've been asked to Atlantis."

"Really? Great job!" Sam Carter entered the room just behind the other three.

"I am completely clueless as to why. I guess Elizabeth Weir asked for me to be reassigned to Atlantis." Mel took a place at the large table.

"Doctor Weir has a need for your expertise." General Landry entered the room and motioned for everyone to sit at the table.

"She already has Carson Beckett as her Chief Medical Officer and he has a hand-picked staff. Why would she need me?" Mel asked as Walter passed folders to each of the SG-1 team and her.

"She asked you because you are one of the best in your field. You've been offworld more than any other medical doctor currently attached to the SGC. And you have plenty of experience working and running an ER. A good deal of Doctor Beckett's top people are scheduled to be on rotation back to Earth." General Landry looked at Mel with a proud look in his eye. "I guess Carson needs a top person to run the infirmary while he puts more time in on his research. He asked for you specifically."

"Wow. Really? I am speechless!" Mel wanted to pinch herself since she knew Beckett's credentials were impeccable, and the man himself was considered around the SGC to be the god of medicine reincarnate.

"General, sir, why are we here?" Sam asked the question for Teal'c, Daniel, and herself.

"To help Doctor Hayden acquaint herself with some of the Atlantis personnel. Because of her time offworld, there may be some of the senior staff she hasn't met before that you may be able to give her pointers on." General Landry got up from his chair and walked over to Mel. "I have enjoyed having you here, Doctor Hayden."

Mel choked back a tear and squared her shoulders. "It has been a pleasure, sir." They shook hands for a moment, and then the general left the room so Mel and SG-1 could get to work.

Mel chuckled after a moment. "There is one person assigned to Atlantis who you don't have to warn me about."

Sam laughed as she answered. "Rodney?"

"Yep. I worked with him at Area 51 a couple of times before he went to Atlantis. Even I am an imbecile according to him." Mel opened the folder in front of her and began to scan the list. "Let's see. I've met Sheppard, Lorne, Heightmeyer, oh wow." The exclamation was rather low key.

Daniel and Sam looked up from their lists, looked at Mel, and then looked at each other. Teal'c slowly looked from Mel to Daniel, one eyebrow raised.

Mel plunked the folder down and pushed the chair away from the table. "Sam, remember that time I told you about my past someone?"

"You mean your ex?" Sam had the conversation slam back into her mind. "Aren't you still good friends?"

Mel nodded. "Yep, still write on a regular basis. I guess this is why he hasn't called in a couple of years."

"Which one?" Daniel was curious.

"Not from the US contingent. Czech Republic. Doctor Radek Zelenka."

"Very smart, able to deal with Rodney on a daily basis. Should be a candidate for sainthood." Sam grinned at Mel.

"We were together for nearly ten years, married for five, and just worked out better as friends." Mel smiled as memories invaded her mind. "It will be good to see Radek again."


	2. Welcome to Atlantis!

Disclaimer – I have no claim on Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis other than the chance to live out a few fantasies. Dr. Melody Hayden is my own creation and alter ego in this story.

**Chapter 2 – Welcome to Atlantis!**

"I hope your stay on Atlantis is educational, Doctor Hayden." Colonel Caldwell shook Mel's hand as she prepared to leave the Daedalus, which had docked on one of Atlantis' piers.

"I think it will be." Mel smiled at the colonel, and then turned to the party greeting the newcomers.

"Doctor Hayden, welcome to Atlantis." Elizabeth Weir held a hand out to Mel.

Mel took the offered hand, squeezed it firmly, and smiled back. "Thank you for asking me here. And please call me Mel or Melody. I answer to both."

"Would you like a tour? Or would you just like to get settled in?"

"Actually, I would really like a tour. I've been feeling a little claustrophobic after being on the ship for three weeks." Mel gestured for Elizabeth to lead the way.

"Do you know many of the others stationed here?"

Mel smiled before answering. "Yes, I've met a large number of Atlantis personnel. Even though I have spent a great deal of time offworld, I _have_ been with the SGC for nearly eight years. And, to answer your unspoken question, I have meet Rodney McKay, and been judged lacking in brain power."

Elizabeth grinned wickedly. "You will find that there aren't very many egomaniacs here. Rodney has enough ego to fill the whole city."

Both women laughed as they made their way into the city.

About an hour later, they two found themselves at the laboratory of the mad scientist himself, Rodney McKay. Elizabeth made her way into the lab, with Mel following.

"Elizabeth, it is impossible to work here." Rodney had been running his hands through his hair in frustration, causing it to stand straight up, completing the mad scientist persona.

"What's the matter now, Rodney?" Elizabeth steeled herself for the whining that would come next.

"Radek is not letting me have any time with that devise that Sheppard and I picked up last week on that jungle planet."

"Is that true, Radek?" Elizabeth asked the man who was coming from the back of the lab.

"Rodney wants to completely dismantle the devise before we have finished analyzing the markings on the case." Radek turned from the mission's leader to introduce himself to the newcomer beside Elizabeth.

"Oh, yes, hello Doctor Hayden. I heard that you were coming to Atlantis…." Rodney's voice trailed off when he realized that no one was listening to him.

Mel and Radek stood there, staring at each other. In the space of a heartbeat, Radek's face broke into a huge smile, and he had opened his arms. Mel stepped into them as his arms closed into a bear hug.

"It is so good to see you, Melody," Radek kissed her on the cheek.

"I asked Doctor Hayden to help Carson run the infirmary." Elizabeth looked from one to the other, looking for a clue.

Radek raised an eyebrow as he pulled away and put an arm around Mel's shoulders. "You didn't tell me anything about this in your last letter!"

Mel laughed and punched him lightly in the ribs. "I wanted to surprise you! Besides, I couldn't let you have all the fun out here in Pegasus!"

Elizabeth and Rodney looked at each other, both with a look of surprise in their eyes.

"So I take it that the two of you know each other?" Elizabeth asked.

"Melody and I were together for many years." Radek looked Elizabeth in the eye as he answered.

"And we were married for five of those years." Mel added as she looked at both her ex and her new boss. _Hm, I think there could be something there, but neither has done anything. Radek's probably too prim and proper to do anything on his own. But what about our fearless leader? What's her reasons?_

Elizabeth looked surprised. "You were married?" She asked the question more of Radek than of Melody.

"Many years ago. We've been divorced nearly as long as we had been together, and we have stayed friends for the last ten years." _I should have told Elizabeth about Melody, but it didn't seem important at the time. _

"Oh." Elizabeth seemed distracted by that answer. She mentally shook herself. _It's not like you don't have a past, too! _"Doctor Hayden, I suppose that you are anxious to see the infirmary and meet Carson?"

Mel smiled. "Yes, I would like to meet the Great Carson Beckett."

Rodney snorted. "Don't tell him that he's great! He'll think he's a god!"

"No Rodney, we leave that for you." Radek escorted the women to the door.


	3. Getting to Know You

Disclaimer – I have no claim on Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis other than the chance to live out a few fantasies. Dr. Melody Hayden is my own creation and alter ego in this story.

**Chapter 3 – Getting to Know You**

Mel was confused by the sudden chilliness that had settled around Elizabeth as the two women made their way to the infirmary. _I think Radek has a fan club, and she's not happy about sharing him. Like I have any designs on him anymore? I haven't been 'in love' with him for way longer than ten years, and same with him. But I think Miss Elizabeth's feelings have been hurt by my presence._

"I am sorry if Radek and I made a bad impression." Mel glanced over at her new boss.

"You did no such thing. Radek is entitled to having a past." Elizabeth answered with ice dripping off her tongue.

"Hey, I didn't come here to get into a fight over my ex-husband. I'll turn around and leave on the _Daedalus_ if you want me to." Mel didn't want to start out with her boss like this.

Elizabeth stopped for a moment and turned toward Melody. "No, I am sorry. I am acting like a jealous schoolgirl over nothing."

"Does Radek have any clue how you feel?" Mel asked gently.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide with shock and surprise at the question. "No! I would never dream of it. The ethics of it alone are staggering. I am his superior. It would completely inappropriate."

"Wow. I never felt that passionate about him, and I was married to the guy for five years! And the way he was looking at you in the lab, I would venture a guess that Radek feels pretty strongly about you."

Elizabeth shook her head slightly to clear it. "Like, I said, it wouldn't be appropriate."

Mel nodded. "I'll keep it to myself, but a word of advise?"

"Yes?"

"Radek is too shy to make the first move." Mel winked at Elizabeth.

"Really?" Elizabeth looked vaguely confused.

"Elizabeth?" Both women turned to look down the corridor to see who was addressing the leader of Atlantis.

"Carson, I would like you to meet Doctor Melody Hayden." Elizabeth was glad for the interruption.

Carson held out his hand, and Mel reached out to shake it. "I have heard a lot about you from everyone at Stargate Command. They think you walk on water." Mel was laughing slightly as she related this.

Carson blushed but kept looking into Mel's eyes. "I really don't walk on water, but they are entitled to their opinions. Elizabeth, should I take this good doctor off your hands?"

Elizabeth looked slightly relieved. "You would do a much better job at showing her around the infirmary."

Mel began to follow Carson, but turned around and shot a look at Elizabeth. "If you ever need to talk about Radek, just let me know. He is really a wonderful man."

Elizabeth smiled. "I've noticed." She turned and walked back down the same corridor she had led Mel on.

"You know Radek?" Carson's voice was so close to Mel's ear that she jolted slightly. "Sorry, lass, didn't mean to startle you."

"Yes. I think Doctor Weir was more than a little shocked to find out that I had been married to Radek for five years."

Now it was Carson's turn to be flabbergasted. "Radek was married? He's never mentioned anything about it."

"I guess I need to start at the beginning. We were together for ten years, five of those married, we got divorced amicably, stayed very good friends, and now it's been ten years since we split up." Mel looked at Carson to see if he was keeping up. "I'm surprised that he hasn't mentioned me, because he sure has mentioned you in his letters." Mel saw Carson shake his head slightly. "Wait, has he ever told you about his good friend Humr?" Mel started to grin.

Carson nodded emphatically. "Yes, he has. He never said that he was married to Humr. In fact he never said that Humr was a woman."

"Humr is Czech for lobster. It's his little nickname for me from when we were doing undergrad summer school together. I got sunburned so bad that summer I looked like a lobster."

"Well, here we are at the infirmary." Carson led her through the doors. "I won't have you on the schedule for a few days so you can unpack and get to know the city a bit. The _Daedalus_ won't be leaving again for nearly a week, so we will be slightly overstaffed for that time."

Mel walked in the doors to the infirmary, and then just started to gawk. "Wow! This is huge in here!"

"Yes, it does have the feel of a cathedral at times. We also have several of the other laboratories at our disposal." Carson chuckled. "You will get to know where everything is in time. I won't give you a formal tour until you are ready to take over for Doctor Casper in a few days time."

"By the way, thank you for asking me here." Mel blushed slightly as she looked at Carson. _Sam never told me about those blue eyes! She is going to pay dearly next time I see her!_

Carson smiled. "You came highly recommended from everyone in the Stargate program. Quite a few thought you should have come here in the first wave." _Radek, you sly old dog! You never told me you had a red-headed woman in your past!_

"Really? I know I had heard a few rumblings at that time, but I was in the middle of a tricky problem with the Tok'ra, and Jacob and Selmak needed me to stay and finish. I was glad I did, because I was able to catalog a whole new group of antibiotics that they're trying to duplicate on Earth."

"Did you now? We'll have to talk in greater detail about that sometime. Have you been shown the way to your quarters yet?"

Mel smiled coyly. "Are you trying to get rid of me already?"

Carson blushed again. "No, but you do look bit tired, and you probably want some time to acclimate yourself to your quarters."

"No, I haven't been to my quarters yet. I am in section D, level 10, room 14."

"Really? That's just next door to me." Carson smiled.

_Wow, I'm going to live next door to Blue Eyes! _"Then lead the way, Boss."


	4. Mess Hall Fun

Disclaimer – I have no claim on Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis other than the chance to live out a few fantasies. Dr. Melody Hayden is my own creation and alter ego in this story.

**Chapter 4 – Mess Hall Fun**

Mel walked into the mess hall, wondering if any of the people she actually knew would be here at this late hour. _I can't believe that I slept for that long! It must be the ocean lapping at the city. I haven't heard anything that soothing since we spent that summer on Cape Cod when I was a kid._ She went through the line and got her usual breakfast of coffee, juice, cereal, and fruit. As she got to the end of the line, her eyes scanned the occupants of the various tables. Glancing behind her, Mel smiled as she saw Radek wave her over.

"I was wondering when you would see me!" Radek got up and helped Mel with her chair.

"I was getting there! You can only look at so much at a time."

"How did you sleep?" Radek smiled at her.

Mel sighed deeply and smiled back. "I haven't slept that well since I was a kid that summer we spent on Cape Cod."

"That is good to hear. Are you settling in?" Radek toyed with the coffee cup in front of him.

"Haven't even started unpacking yet. After we stopped by your lab yesterday, Weir took me to the infirmary." Mel looked up at her ex. "But not after a very interesting talk."

Radek's eyes went blank with confusion. "What did you talk about?"

Mel sat and poured milk on her cereal slowly, looking at Radek the whole time. She raised an eyebrow as she raised the first spoonful to her mouth.

A light bulb went off in Radek's mind. "Me? Why would Elizabeth talk to you about me?" His voice had rising notes of panic in it to Mel's ears.

Mel continued to look at Radek with an eyebrow raised as she raised another spoonful of cereal to her mouth. She took her time chewing before answering. "I do believe Radek Zelenka has a fan club president."

"What?" The word came out as a strangled scream.

"I think our fearless leader has a crush on scientist number two. Wait, I think it's more than a crush." Mel's face was turning red with the strain of not laughing at the look on Radek's face. She reached across the table and gently pressed on his lower jaw so his mouth would shut.

Radek jerked as if she had slapped him awake. "What are you doing?"

"Closing your mouth so the flies can't get in!"

"Melody, you can't be serious!" Radek shook his finger at her.

"I am being totally honest, Rad. Elizabeth Weir seriously likes you. She got positively glacial after we left your lab. Then I explained a few things to her."

Radek's head was bent slightly towards the table, but he looked over his glasses at Mel. "What did you tell her?" His voice was low and dangerous.

Mel leaned forward as if to tell him a secret. "First, you have to tell me something."

"And what would that be, demon woman?"

"Is the good Doctor Beckett seeing anyone?" Mel leaned back, waiting for the answer.

Radek shook his head, wondering if her had heard her correctly. "You want to know if Carson is single?"

Her smile blossomed across her face slowly, and then she winked at Radek. "Yep. Is the Doc single?"

Radek relaxed back into his seat, out his elbows on the armrests of his chair, and tented his fingers. The look on his face told Melody that he was going to play this game just as hard as she was. "You first, Humr."

Mel stuck her tongue out and gave him the raspberries. "You turkey! Okay, I do believe that Doctor Weir likes you. A lot. And tries to drown all that feeling with reasons of ethics and propriety."

"She is a good friend and colleague, but we have never..." Radek's eyes got that spacey, dreamy look to them.

"All I told her was that you are a good man. And that we are only friends. And I told her to go after you."

"WHAT! You said what!" Radek's face turned bright red, and everyone else in the mess hall turned to see what was going on.

"What in blazes is going on here?" Carson laid his tray between Melody and Radek, and was looking back and forth between them. _Radek looks more furious than when he came back from M7G-677. _ _And Melody looks like the cat who ate the canary!_

"Hello, Carson. How are you today?" Radek's voice was way too chipper as he stared down Melody.

Mel gasped and her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare!"

Radek just answered her by raising an eyebrow, smiling deviously, and blowing on his left knuckle, followed by polishing on his shirt.

"Did I come in the middle of a wee tiff, now?" Carson was bewildered by the both of them.

"Please excuse my ex-husband, Carson. He thinks he has the ability to blackmail me."

Carson chuckled. "Does he now? And do you have something equally as evil to hang over his head?"

Mel leaned back and grinned as she looked over at Beckett. "Oh, yeah. And it's really good."

Radek sputtered for a moment, and then mumbled something about a 'devil woman' before grabbing his coffee cup, rising from his seat so fast that the chair clattered back, and rushing out of the mess hall without so much as a backward glance.

"Who lit the fire under Radek?" Rodney lifted up and then sat in the chair Radek had pushed over.

"That would be his lovely former wife, Doctor Hayden." Carson smiled at Melody.

_Wow, blue eyes and dimples? It is going to be hard trying not to jump his bones in the middle of the mess hall. _Mel blinked. _Wait, where did that thought come from?_

"Melody, I hope you haven't traumatized Radek so much that he'll be useless the rest of the day." Rodney dug into his food.

"I highly doubt it. Radek is usually furious for only a few minutes, and then he cools down. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get back to my quarters and start unpacking." Mel picked up her tray and took it over to the dish washing line. After walking out of the mess hall, she had to sag momentarily onto the nearest wall. _Why I am I so turned on by blue eyes and a Scottish accent? I may have to take freezing cold showers before my shifts if this continues!_


	5. First Day

Disclaimer – I have no claim on Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis other than the chance to live out a few fantasies. Dr. Melody Hayden is my own creation and alter ego in this story.

I had written Complications, but thought of a new version of the story.

**Chapter 5 – First Day**

"So ye haven't given up on the city yet?" Carson greeted Melody as she entered the infirmary for her first official day.

"Nope. Been taking a few long walks on the piers and in some of the sections that are labeled as safe. I even know of three ways to get from here to my quarters." Mel batted her eyelashes and gave a small bow.

"That is quite an accomplishment. I don't think I know of three ways to get to my quarters." Carson winked back at Mel.

"So, what shift am I going to have?" Mel pulled a PDA out of her coat pocket so she could take some notes.

"Well, it's a bit different here on Atlantis than on Earth. The planet itself has a thirty-hour day, so we decided to have three ten-hour shifts. I usually take the first shift at six and Doctor Martinez has the third shift, so you get the middle shift."

"So that would be the equivalent of four in the afternoon until two in the morning?"

"Or the military people would say sixteen hundred to twenty-six hundred hours. The other doctors fill in as needed. You get one full day off, and usually you work only half shift or less on another day. We'll have to work out what days you want free."

Mel punched that into her PDA. "What about on call?"

Carson sighed. "If you are in the city, you are pretty much on call most anytime, especially if we need someone in that specialty."

Mel smiled. "And since my specialty is Emergency Medicine, I _will _get called often."

Carson smiled back and chuckled. "I think ye have the hang of our system. It's not as bad as when we were interns, but some days you will find yourself praying for your bed."

"Do we go off world or to the mainland often?" Mel was looking forward to visiting even more planets.

"You've been offworld fairly often, haven't ye?" Carson noted Melody's nod. "You may be utilized more often since you have the experience. I've two residents who haven't been offworld very often, so I may pair you with one or both to give them the experience."

"Have you started in on any of your horror stories Doc?" Colonel John Sheppard came limping into the infirmary supported on one side by Teyla and the other by Ronan and hopped up onto one of the exam tables.

"What? You mean the ones about how AG-1 comes back from nearly every mission with some hurt that we have to bandage?" Carson smiled and winked at Melody as he moved to grab a stool so he could check Sheppard's leg. He sighed as he peeled the boot and sock off. "What did ye get into this time, Colonel?"

"That would be walking off a cliff into a hidden ravine filled with brambles. And I thought I was graceful?" Rodney brought up the rear and dropped his gear on the floor.

Mel reached over and cuffed McKay on the back of his head. "Ow, why did you do that?" Rodney rubbed the sore spot.

"Because I can't reach that far," Sheppard growled. "Thanks, Doc."

"You are so absolutely welcome," Mel grinned at Sheppard and then McKay.

"You've hardly been in the city a week and already you're a pest," Rodney scowled at Mel before hopping up on the nearest free exam bed.

"Doctor Hayden, would you be a dear and get started on the post on those three? Nurse Patel will help you." Carson nodded at Rodney, Teyla and Ronan before turning his attention back to Sheppard.

"Well, who wants to go first?" Mel looked at her 'victims'.

"I will, Doctor Hayden." Teyla moved towards the bed Rodney hastily abandoned.

Mel went about her business of checking Teyla's vital signs as Nurse Patel noted them on the chart. After the exam was complete, Ronan slid effortlessly onto the bed Teyla had vacated. Just as Mel was starting his exam, they both turned to the commotion that was beginning on the other side of the infirmary.

"Rodney will you move off a wee bit?" Carson's voice was quiet but full of steel.

"Yeah, Rodney, back off!" Sheppard's voice was full of plain annoyance.

"What was I doing wrong?"

"You are getting so close you may as well sit on my lap!" Sheppard growled.

"I was only trying to see what Carson was doing!" Rodney sounded like a petulant child.

"Rodney, Doctor Hayden is the one who will be conducting your post-mission exam, so will ye go over by her exam bed?" Carson asked quietly as he continued to clean up Sheppard's foot.

Rodney skulked over to the other side of the room, and began to play with one of the small scanners sitting on the table.

"Rodney, are you supposed to be playing with that?" Mel asked, one hand out to receive the scanner.

Rodney huffed once, and laid the scanner in Mel's hand. The moment it made contact with her skin, the scanner came to life, making soft chirping sounds.

"What did you do?" Rodney moved to look over Mel's shoulder at the readout screen.

"You put in my hand! I did _not_ touch any of the buttons." Mel was staring at her hand and the chirping scanner.

Carson came over to look at it. "You have the gene, don't you?"

Mel looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Apparently in spades. I guess it helps being a cousin of O'Neill's."

Rodney stood looking at Kate with his mouth working like a fish's. "You are related to General O'Neill?"

"Only sixth cousins through both our mother's sides, but that is the side of both of us that has the gene." Melody looked at Carson again. "I would have told you sooner, but these guys came in and spoiled the whole thing!"

"I wonder how strong your gene is," Carson quietly asked, not realizing he had actually put a voice to his thoughts.

"I guess it's very strong, or at least Caroline Lam thinks so. She was comparing it to the data you had compiled on Sheppard and O'Neill, and it stronger than O'Neill's."

Carson gasped. "How is that, love?"

Mel laughed. "I guess it helps to have O'Neill ancestors who were first cousins marry and have my great-grandmother! Caroline speculated that that amplified the amount of gene transmitted to at least the next generation."

"How much time have you spend in the Chair?" Rodney asked eagerly.

"I spent most of the last year in Antarctica, both as a medico and for training on the Chair."

"How good are you Doc?" Sheppard asked, looking at both Carson and Rodney.

"I have pretty good control of the drones if that's what you mean," Mel smiled at Carson, who blushed.

"That's a long time past, love, and we don't discuss it anymore," Carson looked furtively over at Sheppard to reaffirm that.

"Yeah, I've forgiven the Doc for nearly killing me with that drone. But I haven't forgiven him for not finishing with pulling these nettles out of my feet!" Sheppard brought everyone's attention back to the reason AG-1 had come to the infirmary.

"Doctor Hayden, we will talk later?" Carson whispered before walking over to finish up with Sheppard.

_I guess we will._ Mel thought to herself as she resumed her examination of Ronan.


	6. Lunch Time

Disclaimer – I have no claim on Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis other than the chance to live out a few fantasies. Dr. Melody Hayden is my own creation and alter ego in this story.

**Chapter 6 – Lunch Time**

A few hours later saw Melody and Carson making their way to a mess hall table with trays in their hands. "So how did you like your first morning?" Carson asked as he set his tray on an empty table.

Mel heaved a huge sigh. "I know today was probably a no brainer for you, and I was doing a lot of the same stuff both at the SGC, Antarctica, and on my various missions offworld. How do you think I did on my first morning?" Mel looked over at Carson and raised an eyebrow.

He smiled. "Ye did well, lass. Ye have an easy style that the patients open up to, but ye are firm when you need to be."

"Like with Rodney?" Mel laughed.

Carson echoed her laugh. "Yes, like with Rodney. I am curious about one thing though. Did you think that scanner on?"

Mel tore off a hunk of bread and dipped it into her soup. "Nope. I've been trying to figure that one out since that happened. The only thing I can come up with is that it made contact with my skin and came on. Do you know if that is how the Ancients controlled things?"

"It certainly doesn't help us that we don't have an Ancient of our very own to ask questions like these. I've been looking in the city's database since then, and I can't seem to find anything on it."

"I suppose now Sheppard and Rodney will want to see if I can control more things with just a touch." Mel rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"I am sure that they will want you to learn how to pilot a puddle jumper." Carson smiled. "It will be good to have another person who can control the technology in the infirmary."

"That's just because you hate to fly and shudder in horror at the Chair." Radek laid his tray on the table and snagged the seat between Carson and Melody. "So how did your first morning go?"

"Well, she didn't kill Rodney, and she can turn on Ancient technology by touching it," Carson informed the latecomer.

Radek looked between Melody and Carson with a stupefied look on his face. "You can turn on things with a touch? Without thinking them on?"

Mel smiled shyly and dipped her head before answering her ex-husband. "Yep, Rodney laid this scanner in my hand and it turned on."

"It seems that the good Doctor Hayden also has a good deal of experience in the Chair at Antarctica as well as a family connection to General O'Neill." Carson shifted his gaze from Radek's open-mouthed face to Melody's blushing face. "Did I miss anything lass?"

"You didn't have to unload all this on Radek and blow a gasket in his brain!" Mel stuck her tongue out at Carson and blew raspberries at him.

"You never told me any of this in your letters!" Radek was still trying to comprehend it all.

"Since I didn't know you were here on Atlantis and had clearance for things like that, I couldn't exactly tell you anything."

Radek mumbled something like '_I suppose not', _picked up his tray, and left the two doctors alone again.

"I wonder if he will realize that he didn't eat anything?" Mel mused.

"Aye, in an hour when his stomach begins to rumble." Carson smiled. "I suppose we should be getting back and let the nurses take their lunch."


	7. Interludes

Disclaimer – I have no claim on Stargate: SG-1 and Stargate: Atlantis other than the chance to live out a few fantasies. Dr. Melody Hayden is my own creation and alter ego in this story.

I had written Complications, but thought of a new version of the story.

**Chapter 7 - Interludes**

Melody had been on Atlantis for nearly a month before her first major medical emergency, which, as chance should have it, involved AG-1 getting on the bad side of a potential trading partner AGAIN. They came back hot at the beginning of Mel's shift, and everyone was patched up and resting in the infirmary before she left for the night. After bringing Zach Martinez up to date on his new charges, Mel headed towards her quarters.

"May I join you?" Elizabeth Weir met Melody going out the infirmary door.

"Certainly." Mel fell into step with her boss.

"How is everyone?"

Mel sighed. "They'll live, but I think Zack will probably knock Sheppard and McKay's heads together before the night is through. They were picking on each other about this mission like they were little boys."

"That sounds like par for the course. I have been wanting to speak to you on another matter." Elizabeth thought for a moment before resuming." I just wanted to tell you again of how sorry I am of the way I acted during your first day."

"I am sure that everyone was thrown for a loop when it came out that Radek and I had been married."

Elizabeth stopped walking for a moment and turned toward Melody. "I acted like a complete bitch. And I am truly sorry."

Mel shrugged her shoulders. "Have you done anything about Radek?"

Elizabeth turned an interesting shade of pink. "There hasn't been an opportunity since we spoke."

Mel snapped her fingers. "That's right! Radek's been back and forth to the mainland almost everyday for the last couple of weeks working on that desalination plant." Mel batted her eyelashes. "He was supposed to be done with that this morning."

Elizabeth blushed even more. "I know he is. I believe he is working in his lab since Rodney is indisposed at the moment."

Mel winked at the other woman. "No time like the present?"

Elizabeth looked excited, worried, and sick at the same time. "Do you think he...?"

Mel laughed. "I wouldn't be pushing BOTH of you if you both hadn't admitted to me that you like each other! Now go and stake your claim on the man!" Mel gently pushed the other woman in the direction of the science labs.

After watching Elizabeth's retreating back, Mel turned down the corridor to the mess hall. She only walked a couple of steps before she heard the chuckle. Turning her head slightly, she saw Carson hiding on the other side of a liquid conduit, leaning a shoulder on the blue-reflected glass with his arms crossed.

"Are you eavesdropping? Hm?" Mel moved in front of him and poked an accusatory finger into his shoulder.

"It's just funny how ye are trying to matchmake your former husband." Carson's eyes were twinkling with glee.

Mel shrugged. "He's a great guy who deserves a good woman to share his life."

"And you've figured out that this is Elizabeth?"

Melody's jaw dropped in mock horror. "Haven't you seen how they look at each other? I've caught them wistfully glancing each other's way every time they've been in the same room. And it's gotten worse since I suggested to each separately that the other is interested."

"And ye have taken in upon yourself to play matchmaker?"

Mel lowered her head slightly, looked up at Carson over her glasses, and raised her right eyebrow. "Like any of you were helping the situation?"

"Okay, I admit that we're all a little bit daft about Elizabeth and Radek as a couple. What about yourself?" Carson's face looked serious, but his eyes were still twinkling.

"What about me?" Mel was wondering where this conversation was heading.

"Do ye see yourself with anyone here on Atlantis?" Carson moved closer and leaned over Melody.

Mel's brain kicked in enough to realize that if Carson raised his left hand to the conduit, she would be trapped in his arms. She raised her eyes to his, entranced by how the blue had darkened to midnight. "Are you offering?"

He moved his face so close that their lips were separated by only a whisper. "Do ye want me to?"


	8. Truth

**Chapter 8 - Truth**

The next morning, Melody woke up and wondered just what she had gotten into. _First, I am trying to get my ex and our boss together. I guess that both my mother AND Radek's mother will hate me forever since this means that we would never get back together._

As she crawled out of bed and made it behind her, she continued her evaluation. _Second, I am flirting like mad with my direct supervisor. That is definitely something that is NOT advised in the handbook. What exactly happened last night? _Mel remembered that she sent Elizabeth to Radek's lab, and then she met up with Carson. Had he been following her and Elizabeth? Or just happened upon them?

While thinking on the shower, Mel continued to think over last night. Nothing had happened after Carson asked his little 'Do ye want me to?' question. In fact, Mel had mumbled something stupid and escaped as quickly as possible. She kicked herself mentally. _Yeah, really good example I am. I'm pushing other people into something, and then I chicken out when faced with the same prospect. _She placed her hands on the wall of the shower and lightly began to beat her forehead against the wall. _Good God, I AM thick as a brick!_

Just after Mel had finished dressing, her door chimed. She hit the controls, and saw Radek on the other side of the door.

"Are you busy?" He had a rather anxious look on his face.

"For you? Never." Mel led the way over to her small living room. "How did it go with Elizabeth last night?"

Radek blushed. "You are a very evil woman. But your intuition was right about my feelings for Elizabeth. And you were right about how Elizabeth felt about me. But that is not why I came here."

"Why did you come?" Mel was bewildered and it showed in her voice.

Radek leaned closer with his hands clasped in front of him. "I received a call earlier this morning from Carson Beckett."

"Oh." Mel got up and began to tidy her quarters as her nerves began to jangle.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?" Radek just watched Melody as she began to fret and fuss with her already neat quarters.

"I don't know! I..." Mel turned toward Radek and the tears began to spill from her eyes.

Radek was off the couch and holding Melody in a few seconds, murmuring words of comfort in Czech as he swayed with her in a bear hug. "Humr, what is the matter?"

Mel leaded back in his arms and swiped at the tears on her face. "It just seems so much harder this time."

"What do you mean?" Radek asked gently.

Mel smiled bitterly and the tears threatened to return. "When we got together, it was just so easy. We both just kind of fell into it."

Radek pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "And we both just kind of fell out of it too."

They stood there for quite some time, just holding each other. Finally, Mel pulled her face from Radek's shoulder and went forehead to forehead with him. "I'm terrified of going for it this time. Back when I was still on Earth, Carson Beckett was an abstraction, a doctor who was doing great things in the Pegasus Galaxy. I got here and I was attracted to him as a man, the blue eyes, dimples and Scottish accent got me first. Now I've known him for a month and I see him for who he really is. He is an amazing doctor and geneticist who has a tender heart that is broken on a regular basis when the people under his care are injured or worse. He is incredibly smart and funny and has the complete respect of everyone in this city."

Radek smiled. "It sounds to me like you're in love with the man."

Mel sniffed slightly. "I guess I am." She and Radek stood looking at each other for another minute before either made any move. She gently kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much."

Radek smiled as he reciprocated the kiss. "You are so very welcome. What are you going to do now?"

Melody made an expansive gesture with her left hand. "I guess I should go and find Carson and do something."

"I think he had this morning off and was planning on walking the South Pier."

Mel narrowed her eyes and scowled. "You checked up on his schedule before you came here!"

Radek chuckled and shrugged. "So what if I did? Go and find the man. He was rather confused by your running away last night. He was worried that he had hurt you somehow."

Mel looked frantically for a moment, and found the jacket she was looking for was hiding under some clothes on her desk chair. "You can see yourself out?" She didn't even wait for Radek to answer before she shot out of the door.

Radek smiled and laughed to himself as he left Melody's quarters. It was almost lunch time, and he had a date with Elizabeth.


	9. Resolution

**Chapter 9 - Resolution**

Mel left the shelter of city buildings and started down the length of the South Pier. There was a slight breeze coming out of the west, and the waves lapped at the walkway. Melody thought she could see someone near the end of the pier, but the sun was high in the sky and was causing the city to shine. She continued her walk, and as she got closer, she saw that it was indeed Carson at the end of the pier.

His back was to Mel the whole time she walked toward him, so when she reached him and touched his arm, Carson jumped. "Trying to give me a heart attack?"

Mel was trying to read Carson's face, but he was keeping his emotions from her. "I'm sorry for how I behaved last night."

"What did I say or do to make you run away, love?" Carson moved to take Melody's hands into his own.

Mel barked a harsh laugh and closed her eyes a moment before locking her gaze with Carson's. "It's nothing you did. It's all me. The last time I had a real relationship, I was in college and it just seemed so easy then."

"Radek?"

Mel blinked back a few tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Yes, Radek. When we got together it was easy and casual and it just happened. And before we both realized, it was over just as easily."

"But you both are still very good friends." Carson wasn't sure where all this was going.

Mel smiled. "Yes, Radek and I are still good friends. He helped me to realize a few things today."

"Really?" Carson was hoping that she and Radek hadn't realized that they were better off together.

"Yes. He made me realize that I can't let the memory and baggage of our marriage color the rest of my life. That I can't be terrified to start something with a new person just because it didn't work out with him."

"Smart man." Carson still wasn't entirely sure what was on Melody's mind.

"I think I've been attracted to you since I first hear your name mentioned at the SGC. And when I came here and met you and got to know you..."

"Yes, love?" Carson's heart was about to burst if she didn't get to the point soon.

Mel smiled, moved closer to him, and pulled his head down closer to hers. "I'm falling in love with you, Doctor Carson Beckett," she whispered against his lips.

"It's about time you got to the point. And love?" He rubbed his lips against hers.

"Yes?" Mel answered breathlessly.

"The feeling is very mutual."


End file.
